


I Will Never Forget

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Long before Hera's adventures in Ferelden, she and her twin brother Zeus are betrayed by the only other person she's ever trusted.





	I Will Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 11  
> This is a sort of prologue to Hera's adventures in Ferelden, taking place long before she and Alistair meet, and hints at the betrayal that keeps her from allowing anyone to get too close.

Tears streaming, Hera reaches for Anatoly. “Please, Anatoly,” she whispers desperately. “Please help us.”

 

For a moment he looks as if he’s changed his mind, a flicker of doubt crossing his features, but then the Countess puts a hand on his shoulder. “Come, son,” the woman says cruelly. “Let this wretch and her brother fend for themselves for once.”

 

“What? No!” Hera cries as the guards shove her and her brother down the steps to face the mob below. “Anatoly!”

 

“Hush, Hera,” Zeus commands softly, lifting his chin and acting as if this is nothing more than evening stroll and not being chained and thrown out of the castle they’d spent their entire lives in. “He will forget you in time, and your tears will not stop that.”

 

They reach the base of the stairs, and the mob of angry humans surges forward. Hera whispers a quick spell, and a shield forms between the twins and their tormentors, keeping them from tearing their clothing.

 

“None of that, you hear?” the guard holding her arm says and shakes her roughly. “You take it down.”

 

“I will not subject myself to nakedness before these peasants,” she snaps. “You know I fetch too high a price.”

 

“You’ll fetch my boot if you don’t take it down.”

 

“Then protect me from them!”

 

He lets out a frustrated breath and nods to his fellow guardsmen. “Keep them back. Burning them at the stake will have to be enough. By the Powers, if this is how they’re going to be, morning can’t come fast enough.”

 

Hera’s heart goes cold and she looks at her brother in terror. _Burning? He means to have us executed!_ “Zeus?” she whispers as they’re shoved into the back of a cart.

 

Her clever brother gives her a sharp, cold smile, showing only the faintest suggestion of fangs. “Fear not, sweet sister. I have a plan.”

  
Hera’s tears are gone when she turns to look back at the Countess de Fandemier’s castle. _He will forget you in time,_ Zeus had rightly told her. _That may be so, but I will never forget him, or this betrayal. I swear, by all the magic in my blood, that I will destroy Anatoly._ _  
_   
I’ve been a fool, and all because I loved too well. That will never happen again.


End file.
